Fair La More: The Game
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: Inspired by the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail Facebook! The King and The Magic Council are looking for a way to rank the guilds and learn more about the relationships that each guild member has! So they create Fair La More, which is basically an online game where everyone has to compete but something sinister is lurking behind the scenes... Can the guild solve it?


Fair La More : The Game

Levy, Max and Fried sat on their computers, technically in Fried's case an AYEphone and started to shake as they sent their request to the Game Master. They waited as Fairy Tail's application was sent through and The Game Master immediately accepted their request. Levy, was the first one to be accepted into the game, then one by one she saw Max, Fried, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bixlow, Laki, Nab, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlilly, Juvia, Warren, Gildarts, Reedus, Mavis, Mystogan (Jellal), Macao, Kinana, Wakabe, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Romeo and Master Markarov accounts were finally registered onscreen.

" Is it done yet!" Natsu shouted and Grey was annoyed at Natsu's constant shouting, knocked him one and that turned into a fight where Grey took his pants off and Juvia quickly stole them away while Cana laughed and held her drink up and downed it.

" Yes it's done! Everyone to your chosen technology device!" Fried spoke as the whole guild jumped onto their laptops and Natsu faceplanted the desk as his laptop spent ages to load.

" I spent 50000 jewels on this! I thought the Apple was supposed to be fast..." Lucy cried as the other guild members laughed.

As the guild waited for Natsu and Lucy to type in their login details. Erza couldn't help but admire the beautiful scenery on the game. The skys were a beautiful lilac colour and the grass was aqua. It was done, the whole of the Fairy Tail Guild had joined Fair La More.

Fair La More -

The land of Fair La More is a place of where potential treasures could be won, a land of the free and the undefined. Fair La More guarantees that it'll help you connect to your guilds, set you up on online quests so you can earn pixie points which you can trade for weapons and help you to cast spells on other guilds - so you can become the most fierce guild in the Fair La More land.

Do you wish to play the tutorial?

YES -

Master Markarov, Erza Scarlet, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Levy McGarden, Jet Satsuke, Droy Satsuke, Max Alors, Fried Justine, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Charle Marvell, Pantherlilly Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Gildarts Clive, Reedus Jonah, Laki Oiletta, Kinana, Macao Conbolt, Wakabe Milne, Evergreen Fairy, Nab Lasaro, Mavis Vermillon and Lucy Heartfelia

No -

Jellal Mystogen, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyer, Romeo Conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Happy Dragneel and Warren Rocko

- Game will freeze for the 24 people who wish to play the tutorial! Game will come back on ten minutes later -

" WHY LUCYYY WHY? MUST YOU PLAY THE TUTORIAL!" Natsu shouted at her but the blond was to focused on the screen as she typed in words, so she ignored him as Happy went happily into Mira's storeroom to get some fish.

-Time Skip -

**Game Master:** Welcome to Fair La More, Fairy Tail Guild! We have been expecting you all...

**Master Markarov:** Why does the King wish we play this?

Game Master: His majesty wants everyone to come to Fair La More, so he can get a better understanding of all the guilds! Now Fairy Tail Guild I'll lead you back to your haven...

- The Haven -

Game Master: As it's law now that everyone has to play this game for an hour a day, here is where your guild will meet up, you can also receive power ups, weapons and this is where your quests will start. On Fridays, this is where the amore party is held and this place can also act as a chatroom but you have to be careful incase your enemies will be attacking!

**Natsu:** This looks exactly the same as the Fairy Tail Guild Hall but online!

**Lucy:** That's why you should have played the tutorial dummy!

**Erza:** * Smack Natsu *

Jellal Mystogan, Lucy Heartfelia, and 10 others treasure this!

**Natsu :** How did you do that?

**Max:** * Kill Natsu *

Grey Fullbuster treasures this

Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfelia and 12 others want to bury this!

**Jellal:** WHOA!

**Erza ( E )**: AHAHAHA I'll come and kill you all

Erza Scarlet wants to bury this.

**Laxus :** WTF Max? And who was she?

**Max:** I may be able to finally beat Natsu on this game!

Nab Rocko, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss want to treasure this

**Master Markarov:** Listen up BRATS! I want you all to work as a team! Not try and kill each other ffs!

**Macao**: Not in front of the children!

**Wendy**: What does ffs mean?

Cana Albelrona wants to treasure this!

**Gildarts**: CANA!

**Laxus:** Is Daddy's girl rebelling again? HAHA ;)

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfelia and 12 others treasure this

Cana Albelrona wants to bury this

**Cana:** Wait until our drinking games Dreyer...

**Mavis:** ENOUGH! The Game Master has our first quest!

Fairy Tail Guild - Your first task is to split up into teams of 3s this will exclude Master Markarov and Mavis Vermillion. You have twenty minutes and your team must have an animal or weather name!

- Momentarily everyone argues -

Tm. Penguin - Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss

Tm. Dragon - Natsu Dragneel, Happy Dragneel and Lucy Heartfelia

Tm. Blizzard - Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser , Erza Scarlet and Jellal Mystogan

Tm. Thunder - Evergreen Fairy, Fried Justine and Brixlow

- Off screen -

" Nope bookworm! You are coming with me and Pantherlilly," Gajeel smirked.

" She's not!" Jet spoke

" She is! Because I've just logged her on to our team!" Panterlilly laughed while Levy raised her eyebrows, and tried to attack Gajeel.

- On screen -

Tm. Storm - Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlilly Redfox and Levy McGarden

Tm. Salamander - Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell and Charle Marvell

Tm. Shadow - Jet Satsuke, Droy Satsuke and Reedus Jonah

Tm. Sandstorm - Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell and Nab Lasaro

- Off screen -

" Oh Cana! Would you like to be on a team with your old Dad?" He yelled to his Daughter, as she was about to refuse the inevitable happened...

" We would love to have you on our team Gildarts!" Laxus smirked as Laki groaned as she definitely wanted to ask Gildarts to join her team.

So that left - Max, Laki, Kinana, Warren, Wakabe and Macao

" Do you want to come with me?" Laki asked as the former snake nodded.

_- On screen -_

Tm. Lightning - Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyer

Tm. Dove - Laki Oiletto, Kinana and Warren Rocko

Tm. Lizard - Wakabe Milne, Macao Conbolt and Max Alors

_After the teams were sorted out, the screen went black and then showed the Game Stadium - _

**Natsu Dragneel:** What is this?

**Game Master:** This is the training rounds, where twice a month you have to compete in a game that wins you spectacular prizes! But the training rounds count to your team rank within the guild while your actual game rank is compared to the other guilds of Fiore!

**Gray Fullbuster:** We are totally getting top spot!

Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Mystogan treasure this!

Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyer, Fried Justine and 13 others want to bury this!

**Game Master:** With that let the training begin...!


End file.
